Sudden Love
by HarmonicButt
Summary: Finn has been living with Kurt for some time now. He fears Kurt's feelings for him will get out of hand, but to his surprise, his own feelings are about to take a complete overhaul. -ONE SHOT-


**NOTE: **In this fanfiction, I have decided to omit the incident when Kurt redecorates his and Finn's frustration forces him to call the room "faggy" and eventually being kicked out by Burt. Also, there will be romantic "Furt" moments, so if you're against pro-gay fanfiction, please leave. Also, this is my first "M" rated fanfiction, so please don't go crazy if you don't like something. Thanks.

**Sudden Love**

It's only been a week since Finn began living with Kurt and he wasn't stupid. He knew Kurt was into him. How to let Kurt down easy was the big question. He knew Kurt could get sensitive, sometimes way more than called for, so he had to approach the situation cautiously. He honestly couldn't think of any concrete plans, so he decided to avoid Kurt slightly.

During the last glee club rehearsal, Mr. Shue had assigned them to find songs that were very unlikely for them to sing. The assignment was to get them more comfortable with other songs in order to build a better appreciation for music, and with each other. Singing "Shout it Out Loud" had introduced him to appreciating different styles of music because of the costume he wore with the other guys. Up until that point, he thought all makeup was feminine. Now, he had a bigger insight on it. He browsed through his laptop while Kurt was at his mirror applying moisturizer to his face.

"Maybe I should sing something Kurt would sing…" Finn said to himself. After all, Kurt is the exact opposite of Finn in regards to personality.

"Hey Kurt…" Finn stated, slightly nervous. Kurt turned around, surprised that Finn wanted his attention for once.

"Yes?" he asked, somewhat excited. Asking about Kurt's taste in music was embarrassing enough for Finn, because he felt that he was falsely admitting he was gay in some sort of way, but Finn had to complete the assignment. Going to glee club empty handed was going to cost him greatly, especially with Regionals around the corner. It was just a chance he had to take.

"Umm…do you have any music you would suggest for this week's assignment? I figured you'd know since…umm…you know a lot of pop music." Finn felt so embarrassed that he couldn't help but blush in his own shame. Kurt, however, noticed his blushing and took it completely wrong. He got excited, thinking Finn was beginning to get into him.

"Of course I do!" Kurt said ecstatically and immediately pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through what seemed like endless music. Finn sat down, knowing he just got himself into a horrible situation and he was going to have to be even more careful when telling Kurt he read him wrong. It was about ten minutes, when Kurt finally found a song he saw suitable for Finn.

"I found the perfect song for you, Finn!" Finn turned his head from the couch in their bedroom, interested in what sort of musical death trap Kurt had picked out for him.

"You should sing 'Bulletproof' by La Roux!" Kurt suggested, beaming with excitement. Finn never heard of "Bulletproof," let alone La Roux, but he thanked Kurt and went to his laptop, placed headphones on his ears and looked up the song on YouTube. To his surprise, he enjoyed the song and it sounded perfect for his assignment.

"Thanks, Kurt. This is perfect." Finn proclaimed, beaming a half smile at Kurt. Kurt, overjoyed, went back to his mirror to finish applying his moisturizer. Later that night, Finn couldn't find himself going to sleep. He stared into darkness while he knew Kurt was sound asleep. He was about to attempt going back to sleep until he heard Kurt talking in his slumber, which was very rare because Kurt's never done anything of the likes before.

"F-…Finn…Finn…" That was all Kurt said for a good couple of minutes before silence reigned in the bedroom again. Finn picked up the remote control to the ceiling lights and dimmed the room. He got out of his bed in nothing but his boxers, walked over to Kurt's bed and looked down at him with a sympathetic look. Finn placed his palm on Kurt's face. He could feel his smooth skin which was moist by his moisturizer. Finn slowly smiled, but then realized what was happening.

"What…the hell am I doing?" he asked to himself. He turned off the lights and went back to bed confused, but this time, he had no trouble falling asleep. Over the span of the next week, Finn had noticed Kurt was growing in his affection for him, but he had failed to notice he was taking a shine to Kurt as well. He wasn't sure what was happening to him. Every time he was talking to Rachel, he would always notice Kurt whenever he was around, and he couldn't help but smile at him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he liked it.

Glee club rehearsal finally arrived and it was the due date for everyone's assignment. Rachel, of course, felt obligated to start off the performances. She sung "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars, which did seem like something she wouldn't be caught dead singing. Mercedes followed up with "Haunted" by Evanescence. The performances seemed so weird to everyone because they seemed very unlike the person performing them, and it was even harder on the person performing. As more of the club members went, Finn felt himself getting nervous. He didn't want to get up in front of everyone and make a fool of himself. In his state of worry, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Kurt.

"You'll do fine." He assured Finn. Finn managed to calm down. Everyone was doing something embarrassing, so why should he let it get to him? He looked up to find Tina leaving back to her seat, after her performance of Nickelback's "Savin' Me" and Puck taking the floor. Finn tried not to show it, but he was interested in what Puck's song choice was. Puck wasn't the brightest in getting the assignment right though, so Finn wasn't about to get his hopes up. However, the moment the band began to play and Puck opened his mouth, every glee club member was on the edge of their seats in laughter.

"I wanna see your peacock cock cock, your peacock cock!" As Puck continued singing Katy Perry's "Peacock," Finn, along with every other of his fellow members, enjoyed a taste of humor at its finest. Puck, having no shame, took his seat, knowing he most likely had the best performance. Santana had her friends raising eyebrows with her performance of "Dirty Little Secret," by All American Rejects, and Brittany with her show of "For Your Entertainment," by Adam Lambert. Little did they know, their songs were very much like them than they were letting on. When it was Kurt's turn, Finn paid full attention. He remembered he had never asked Kurt what his song was because he was so worried about perfecting his own. Kurt began his performance, and Finn felt his heart overwhelmed with warmth. As Kurt performed the Candlelight Remix of "Down," by Jay Sean, Finn felt feelings he couldn't help but welcome to his heart. He had fallen for Kurt, but he didn't know how it came about, or why. Before he knew it, Kurt's turn was over and it was Finn's turn to finish up the day's performances.

Finn got up to perform and as he sung "Bulletproof," he could feel himself being closer to Kurt. He put so much feeling into his performance, that the club voted him best performance, with Puck's performance being runner up. Finn didn't know what came over him. All he knew is that he suddenly had feelings for boy he tried so much to avoid.

When the weekend finally came, Finn didn't feel like doing anything but staying home. He needed time to himself to relax. He was so confused, and he didn't know what to do. During Friday night, he was checking random social network sites to pass the time while Kurt was gone. He was so bored, but he didn't feel like doing anything. A few hours passed and he heard the bedroom door open at a steady pace.

"Hey Finn." Kurt said, returning from his night out.

"Hey…how was the movie?" Finn asked, trying not to seem too interested. Kurt sighed.

"I don't know what the big hype for these Twilight films seem to be over, but the only thing I learned from watching it is that Mercedes is Team Jacob and Tina is Team Edward. I think they're insane. The only attractive man in that entire film was Emmett." Kurt continued on about the movie as he put his jacket away. Finn was only happy that he was home. As Kurt was describing how disappointed he was in the movie overall, he turned to Finn find him with an adoring smile on his face, almost as though his eyes were going to transform into hearts at any second. Kurt's face turned bright red.

"Wh..why are you looking at me like that?" he asked shyly. Finn snapped out of his trance the minute he saw Kurt was onto him.

"Oh…nothing! I was just daydreaming!" He quickly responded, to the point. Kurt figured he was daydreaming about Rachel.

"Oh, ok then…" Kurt responded, almost disappointed. He sat at his desk and paid the rest of his attention for the night to his laptop. Finn, scared to death of his new found affection for Kurt, tried to keep himself under control, but even he knew it was way more than he could chew. Hours ticked by as Finn's mind was consumed with nothing but Kurt. Everything about Kurt, from physical traits to personality had overwhelmed his thoughts. He looked at his alarm clock, and hadn't realized so much time had passed by. It was 1:00am and the lights in the room were still on. He looked over to Kurt and saw he had fallen asleep at his desk, his head buried in his arms in the empty space beside his laptop. Finn continued staring at Kurt's unconscious body for good fifteen minutes until what he realized what he was doing. Shock almost made him yell when he looked down himself and found his hand in his pants. He quickly got to his feet, his pants fell to the floor and he realized his massive eight inch erection had popped the button off his boxers and was out in the open. Finn had been filled with lustful thoughts about Kurt and he didn't even know it. He quickly found some gym short to put on to cover his manhood. He looked over to Kurt once more, still sound asleep.

Finn decided he might as well go to bed to sleep off his thoughts and feelings. He took off his shirt, turned on the lamp between his and Kurt's beds and turned off the rest of the lights. He set Kurt's laptop to Sleep Mode and shook him slightly to wake him up. Kurt, weary eyed looked up at the shirtless Finn.

"What's going on…?" Kurt asked, letting out a small yawn.

"It's 1:30am, Kurt." Finn explained. "You should get out of your clothes and go to bed." Kurt, realizing he was still in the clothes he went out to the movies with, got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Finn laid on his bed, on top of his blankets with his hands under his head, thinking about Kurt more. Two o'clock struck and Finn was still awake. Kurt walked out the bathroom in his customized Barbra Streisand pajamas and hopped into bed, ready to finish his sleep, but Finn wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey Kurt." Finn turned over to his roommate.

"Yes, Finn?" asked an anxious Kurt, turning back to face one of the biggest crushes of his life. Finn stumbled over his words to start, but soon realized if he wanted Kurt, he was going to have to be assertive.

"Have you ever…umm..b-been kissed?" Finn's face turned light red with Kurt's blushing was soon to follow.

"No, I haven't." Kurt said quietly, almost a whisper. Finn got out of his bed and eased his way over to Kurt. Kurt's heartbeat sped up and his redness grew even more with Finn getting closer, until he was right in front of him. Kurt stared into Finn's face wide-eyed, as Finn ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, would you like to be kissed?" Finn asked, moving his face closer to Kurt's. Kurt had no time to get his words out of his mouth other than a few mutters before Finn had locked his lips with his and had pursued to playing with Kurt's tongue with his own. Finn held Kurt's face as he released his passion for him through tongues. He soon nailed Kurt to his bed with his hands, still in their moment of pure romance. Finally, Finn released himself from Kurt. They both were in shock. Finn thought he should be ashamed and feel what he did was wrong, but nothing in his life felt so right. Kurt stared into Finn's eyes, their affection for each other silently speaking, synchronized after their moment of love. It was about a minute, when Finn finally spoke, ready to admit the truth he tried so hard to push away, his words more true than anything he's ever spoken up to this point.

"Kurt…I love you." Kurt stared into Finn's eyes, unsure how to respond. He enjoyed every moment of passion he just shared with Finn and he was silently begging for more. He knew Finn was speaking the truth and he was ready to tie the knot on their new bond.

"I love you too, Finn." said the silent, flamboyant boy who was as happy as can be. He pushed Finn over so he could be the one on top, placed his hands softly on Finn's cheeks and continued their burning romance. The two closed their eyes and enjoyed what they so desperately wanted as Finn rubbed one hand under the back of Kurt's pajama shirt, and the other in the back of his pants, feeling all over the smooth, round cheeks on his lower body. Finn couldn't contain himself for long. He began to pull Kurt's pants off, but Kurt immediately jerked his face away from Finn's.

"Are you trying to…?" asked Kurt, now frightened. He saw through Finn. "I'm not ready for something like that! I can't do-" Kurt tried to get off the bed but Finn grabbed him firmly.

"Kurt." Finn said reassuringly. "I know you've never tried this before, but trust me. I love you. I wouldn't do anything to harm you. This is nothing more than a chapter of our passion. You know there's a bond between us stronger than ever. This is just a representation of it. I'll treat you well, I promise."

Kurt thought about it for a while, but reluctantly agreed to give his flower up to Finn. After all, Finn was the man of his dreams. How could he not do it? Finn slowly pulled off Kurt's pants, rendering his lower half body naked. Finn placed him on his back and got up to get the lube he used when he first had intercourse with Santana. He first lubed his finger and worked his way in Kurt to open up his ass. Kurt grunted, but the prostate stimulation was more satisfying than painful. He made deep breaths as Finn made quick thrusts with his finger. Kurt laid his head on his pillow, almost exhausted. He had completely forgotten what Finn was about to do to him.

Finn felt that for this, he didn't need any protective wear. For more obvious reasons, he didn't have any. He rubbed his erection enough until it was nicely coated with his lube. He slowly entered Kurt and the shock was sent through his entire body. Kurt immediately woke from his half sleep state and clenched at his blankets. Every inch inside was painful, but Kurt never felt more satisfied. Finn made slow, steady movements to get Kurt used to being the bottom, but Kurt was enjoying it more than Finn thought. Kurt's face flushed with redness as he let out quiet moans. The sensation Finn was feeling was unlike any he's ever experienced. He was feeling passion beyond measurement as he saw himself dominating Kurt. With Santana, he felt nothing, but since he was in love with Kurt, seeing him enjoy what Finn had to offer was a feeling all too satisfying.

"…Faster." Kurt whispered. Finn grinned.

"Your wish is my command, baby." He grinned and boasted as he began to release all he had on Kurt. Kurt's moans and grunts grew louder. He begged for more with each passing second. Finn became so rough on him, he was moving the bed and causing it to make much louder noises than it normally would. "Ahhhh, you're so tight. So perfect." Finn whispered, not showing any signs of exhaustion. Finn made hard, quick thrusts as Kurt could only hold onto the edges of the mattress and enjoy Finn's dominance.

"Oh Finn!" Finn dominated Kurt with his rock hard piece of manhood for a quarter of a hour, before he finally felt the sensation of release arrive.

"Ah..! I'm gonna…I'm gonna!" Finn yelled as he managed to pull out in time. He released all over Kurt's face, and there was plenty to be spilled. Kurt was disgusted by the warm product Finn had smothered in his face.

"Finn!" Kurt barked. Finn, embarrassed, apologized and grabbed a wet cloth for Kurt to clean his face with. When Kurt was done cleaning himself up, Finn took him into his arms and held him tightly. They pushed their beds together and cuddled for the rest of the night. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. Over the span of the next week, Burt and Carole's relationship had dissolved and they decided that splitting up was for the best and they should see other people. This forced Finn to move out and back into his old home. Both Finn and Kurt were upset about not living together anymore, but they knew it wasn't like Finn was moving out of town or anything of the likes.

The couple never spoke of their relationship because Finn wasn't ready to come out, especially since this was the first time he had experienced these feelings. He was unsure how to confront his peers about this personal discovery. Kurt, somewhat upset that he couldn't flaunt his love for Finn at school was still understanding of the issue. After all, he couldn't stay mad at the man he's fallen so hard for. Besides, he knew Finn would come out eventually. He just needed patience. That didn't mean Finn never paid any less attention to Kurt at school. Finn would sometimes walk Kurt to his car before heading off to basketball practice, giving him tiny pecks on the lips when he was sure no one was looking. No one thought anything of it since they were already good friends. It was the beginning of a love more powerful than they witnessed before. It seemed like a fairytale that's come true, and they had just reached their happy ending. It was the beginning of a different meaning of "Furt."

_End._


End file.
